1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-band antenna and a communications device having the same, more particularly to a multi-band antenna with small dimensions suitable for application to a communications device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one skilled in the art would know, generally, the frequency range within which an antenna is operable has a proportional relation to dimensions of the antenna. Currently, in addition to disposing in portable computers, antennas are also disposed in external Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices (e.g., USB dongles), which have relatively limited internal space.
Therefore, how to reduce dimensions of the antenna while ensuring that the antenna may operate in multiple frequency bands is a subject of improvement of the present invention.